YOU
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Sehun itu seorang fangirl sejati, apalagi kalau melihat Idol yang tampan dan hot. Kyuhyun X Sehun (KyuHun), GS!Sehun, typo berserakan, TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA
1. Chapter 1

**You**

Cast : Oh Sehun

Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : KyuHun (KyuhyunXSehun)

Warning : GS!Sehun, typo berserakan, cerita pasaran, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca

Rate : T+

Summary : Sehun itu seorang fangirl sejati, apalagi kalau melihat Idol yang tampan dan hot.

TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DIBACA

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bagi Sehun, dunia _fangirling_ itu bukan hal yang asing lagi. Ia sudah menggelutinya semenjak _Middle School_ dulu. Sekarang di usianya yang sudah akan memasuki angka 22 tahun ini. Sehun tetap masih menggilainya walau dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Jika dulu Sehun akan mengoleksi habis apa saja pernak-pernik tentang idolanya. Maka sekarang Sehun hanya membeli album idolanya dan menonton _fancam_ di internet kalau tidak sempat menonton langsung. Selain sibuk dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Sehun juga merasa harus mengurangi kegiatan _fangirling_ nya ini yang kadang membuat Sehun lupa waktu.

Sehun itu punya banyak idola. Mulai dari Max Changmin sampai_ rookie_ seperti BTS Jungkook dan Winner. Sehun suka semuanya, apalagi yang tampan dan _hot_. Sehun makin gila sendiri kadang. Contohnya sekarang ia sedang menghabiskan waktu libur seharinya dengan menonton beberapa _fancam_ SMTOWN in Taiwan semalam yang telah beredar di dunia maya.

Saat ini sedang melihat Taemin dan Kai yang menyanyikan _Pretty Boy_.

"Astaga Jongin, kenapa _sexy_ sekali sih? Makin gila kan." Celoteh Sehun seorang diri. Ia sedang tiduran tengkurap diatas kasurnya dengan sebuah meja yang terdapat _keyboard_ dan _wireless mouse_ di depannya. Matanya masih asyik menatap layar LCD 40" yang tergantung di dinding dengan sebuah laptop dibawahnya.

"Ini Taemin juga. Kenapa _bad boy_ begini? Kau itu lebih cocok jadi maknae manis. Kemana Tetemku yang manis?" Komentar Sehun yang masih menonton aksi Taemin dan Kai.

Selanjutnya Sehun beralih melihat _fancam_ yang lain. Kali ini ia melihat SM Rookies _stage_.

Sehun itu sangat suka menari. Jadi kalau ada dance yang bagus dan menarik perhatiannya. Pasti akan Sehun perhatikan dengan serius.

Selanjutnya masih banyak fancam yang Sehun lihat. Hingga sampai ke sebuah fancam yang sedari tadi Sehun sengaja lewatkan. Karena ia ingin menontonnya sebagai yang terakhir. Ia tahu kalau ditonton diawal pasti fancam lain tidak tertonton lagi olehnya.

Jemarinya meng klik satu video yang berjudul

'SMTOWN in Taiwan Kyuhyun at Gwanghwamun'

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana gerak gerik Kyuhyun bernyanyi diatas panggung. Bagaimana suaranya menghipnotis dirinya. Membuat Sehun terseret lebih jauh. Sehun terdiam tanpa begerak dan bersuara. Seluruh atensinya benar-benar hanya untuk satu orang yang dilayar.

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terasa perih, sesuatu yang bening mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Jemari panjang nan lentiknya menghapus airmata yang keluar tanpa sengaja itu. Matanya masih sibuk ke layar. Suara merdu seorang Kyuhyun kembali membuat air mata Sehun tumpah.

"Sial, kenapa selalu menangis begini?" Sehun merutuki dirinya yang selalu cengeng.

"Hiks hiks."

Durasi videonya habis dan Sehun kembali memutarnya dengan wajah yang masih banjir air mata. Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Kemudian mengambil boneka rilakuma besar disebelahnya. Memeluknya erat.

"huee pinkupinku aku harus bagaimana?" masih menangis mengajak si boneka bicara dengan mata masih ke layar.

Tangan kurusnya menggapai _smartphone_ didekat _keyboar_dnya. Jemarinya dengan licah menari diatas _touchscreen_. Tidak lama _smartphone_ itu menempel ditelinga kanannya. Menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

"…"

"oppa hiks." Tangis Sehun makin keras.

"…"

"kangen hiks kamu hiks."

"…"

Sehun membanting _smartphone_ nya ke kasur, tidak puas dengan jawaban seseorang yang ditelponnya.

"dasar gendut." Umpat Sehun.

"siapa yang kamu katai gendut hmm?" seseorang bertanya kepada Sehun.

"seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun huft." Sehun menjawab tanpa tahu siapa yang tadi bertanya kepadanya.

"kenapa dia?" tanya seseorang itu lagi.

"dia menyebalkan, udah tahu aku lagi merindukan dia sampai nangis begini. Malah ditertawakan." Jawab Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"eh" Sehun tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Whoooaaaa." Teriak Sehun kaget.

"jadi benar-benar kangen ya?" tanya seseorang itu kepada Sehun.

"oppa kapan masuknya?" tanya Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"sejak kamu memutuskan teleponnya sepihak tadi." Kyuhyun bersidekap dada didepan ranjang Sehun.

"kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"jelas saja tidak tahu, suara speakernya sekeras ini."

"kenapa tadi tidak bilang mau kesini?"

Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjang dan mendorong Sehun hingga terlentang. Tubuh besarnya yang dikatai Sehun gendut menindih gadis tinggi rampingnya ini.

"kamu ini banyak tanya ya. Seperti wartawan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun,

"jadi tidak boleh bertanya? Minggir." Sehun langsung emosi mendorong tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

"tidak mau." Kyuhyun bergeming diposisinya.

"kamu itu menyebalkan, selalu bisa membuatku menangis." Sehun mulai melingkarkan lengan kurusnya keleher Kyuhyun.

"kamu juga yang salah. Kenapa menonton fancam diriku? Tonton saja idol tampan dan _hot_ yang selalu kamu puja itu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"salah kamu lagi. kenapa tidak mau diajak ke Taiwan kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Memang benar, Kyuhyun sudah mengajak Sehun ikut bersamanya ke Taiwan. Tapi Sehun tidak mau. Kemarin ia harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Tidak mungkinkan Sehun meninggalkan tugas akhirnya hanya untuk menonton konser.

"kamu ini. nanti aku tidak lulus hanya karena nonton konser bagaimana? Kamu sendiri yang akan menderita." Balas Sehun.

"iya iya, kuliah tetap nomor satu. Semakin cepat kamu lulus, semakin cepat kita ke altar."

Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir tipis Sehun. Melumat atas bawah bibir manis itu meluapkan semua rindunya.

"I love u."

"I love u more."

Tidak hanya Sehun yang merindukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sangat merindukan gadisnya ini.

Dan Sehun cinta mati kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday, Holiday and English**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bulan April berarti itu bulannya Sehun. Tentu saja karena ia lahir di bulan itu. Lebih tepatnya tanggal 12 April. Sehun selalu menunggu hari perayaan pertambahan usianya itu. Dan tidak terasa kalau dirinya telah menginjak usia 22 tahun. Ia sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang dewasa.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya semenjak ia menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Sehun akan merayakannya bersama _maknae_ Super Junior itu. Kalau jadwal Kyuhyun sedang padat dan tidak memungkinkan untuk bepergian jauh, maka mereka akan merayakannya di Seoul saja lebih tepatnya hanya di apartemennya Sehun. Tidak masalah untuk Sehun dimana mereka akan merayakan hari pertambahan usianya.

Tahun ini Oh Sehun sangat beruntung. Jadwalnya kekasih dibulan memang padat tapi kosong tepat dihari ulangtahunnya dan beberapa hari setelahnya. Entah Kyuhyun sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya itu entah kebetulan. Sehun tidak peduli, yang penting seminggu sebelum ulangtahunnya ia diberikan sebuah tiket penerbangan oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ tinggi berbadan ramping, berkulit putih terlihat sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk _Incheon airport._ Tubuh dengan bentuk _S-line_ dengan bongkahan padat dan menggoda dibagian dada dan _butt_nya cukup menyita perhatian sekitarnya. Namun ia tidak peduli dan tetap cuek memperlihatkan tiketnya lalu masuk kedalam _airport_.

Setelah mengurus tiketnya dan pemeriksaan _passport_nya, kini Sehun duduk tenang di _airport executive Lounge_. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Matanya memperhatikan _boarding pass_ yang berada ditangannya ini. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun akan membawanya kemana. Karena pesawat yang akan dinaikinya ini bertujuan ke Manila, tempat dimana Kyuhyun sedang mengisi sebuah konser disana. Apa mereka akan berlibur di _Philiphines_?

Panggilan untuk para penumpang memasuki pesawat telah disuarakan. Sehun segera memasuki pesawat.

.

Setelah beberapa jam didalam pesawat, akhirnya ia sampai di Manila. Sehun langsung memasuki taksi dan minta diantarkan ke hotel tempat Kyuhyun menginap. Selama diperjalanan Sehun memperbaiki penampilannya. Merapikan _make up_ diwajahnya, lalu rambut panjang hitam legamnya terakhir _dress_ yang saat ini dipakainya.

Tidak lama ia sampai di hotel dan langsung diantarkan kekamar Kyuhyun oleh petugasnya. Sehun telah menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu. Tepat saat ia sampai didepan kamar 1203 ini pintunya langsung terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja menggunakan kacamata, rambut berantakan, baju kaos oblong dan celana pendeknya.

Sehun memberikan tip kepada petugasnya. Koper Sehun dibawa kedalam oleh Kyuhyun dan disusul Sehun dibelakangnya. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya begitu melihat meja yang diatasnya terdapat laptop menyala dengan tampilan sebuah _game online favorite_ Kyuhyun.

"_Game_? Lagi?" Komentar Sehun.

"Ayolah Sehunna aku tidak bisa tanpa _game_." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memaklumi hobi kekasihnya.

"Mana ciuman untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkannya semalam Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sehun.

"itukan kemarin. Seharian ini belum." Balas Kyuhyun. Ya memang semalam sebelum ke _airport_ Kyuhyun singgah dulu ke apartemen Sehun meminta jatah ciumannya. Keberangkatan dirinya dan Sehun memang hanya berjarak beberapa jam. Jika ia berangkat dimalam hari maka Sehun berangkat disiang hari hingga Sehun baru sampai dihotel pada malam hari tepat setelah ini selesai mengisi konser. Seluruh staf sudah kembali ke Seoul, tinggal dirinya menunggu Sehun.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Bibir tipisnya segera menyambar bibir tebal kekasihnya ini. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih setelahnya.

Sekarang masih tanggal 11 April dengan jam menunjukkan pukul 23.55 waktu setempat. Tautan bibir keduanya masih belum terlepas. Saat ini Sehun sudah tidur terlentang diranjang tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya. Tidak, tidak mereka tidak sedang bercinta. Mereka hanya berciuman panas dan pakaian mereka masih lengkap. Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sehun menyisakan untaian benang saliva mereka. Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terengah-engah pasca ciuman panasnya. Namja itu mengambil sebuah kue _tart_ yang sengaja ia letakkan dibelakang laptopnya dengan tumpukan tas dan barang yang berserakan menutupi kue tersebut. Laptop menyala dengan tampilan _game_ itu hanya kedok belaka. tadi hanya kedok belaka. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang melihat Sehun yang masih belum mengubah posisinya. Dirinya dengan cepat menyalakan lilinnya dan membawa kue itu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida."

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida."

"Saengil Chukkae uri Sehunnie."

Kyuhyun masih menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun versinya untuk Sehun.

Sehun duduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca ditepi ranjang. Kyuhyun sudah berlutut dihadapannya dengan kue dan masih dengan nyanyian merdunya.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sehun menutup matanya mengucapkan doa dan langsung meniup lilinnya.

Keduanya memotong kue itu dan saling menyuapi. Malam ini mereka habiskan untuk bercerita panjang tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mencoba masuk kealam mimpi.

Besok paginya, keduanya telah bersiap untuk _check out_ dari hotel.

"Oppa kita akan kemana?" tanya Sehun saat taksi yang membawa mereka mengarah ke_ airport_.

"Kamu akan tahu nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan smirknya.

"Sok misterius sekali." Cibir Sehun yang hanya dibalas rangkulan yang lebih erat di pinggangnya oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah tiba di Maldives. Ya, Kyuhyun membawa Sehun untuk berlibur kesana tahun ini. Mereka tiba saat malam telah kembali menjemput namun masih tetap di tanggal 12. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk meneruskan ulang tahun Sehun. Walau dalam seminggu kedepan liburan mereka tetap dengan tema pertambahan usia Oh Sehun.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar dikamar hotel, keduanya memilih jalan-jalan keluar sekalian mencari makan. Mereka berjalan disepanjang bibir pantai dengan tangan bertautan. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan mengisengi Sehun dengan mendorong kekasih cantiknya saat ombak datang.

_Moment_ yang sederhana namun mengesankan dibawah sinar rembulan.

Tidak tahan dengan perut mereka yang mulai kelaparan. Hingga keduanya kini duduk disebuah restoran _seafood_.

"_Are you Kyuhyun Super Junior? Right?_" Seseorang menginterupsi acara makan pasangan kekasih ini.

Pasangan ini menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang yeoja muda.

"_Do you know me?_" tanya Kyuhyun meresponnya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh si yeoja muda ini.

"Sehunnie, liat dia tahu diriku." Tanya Sehun tidak percaya kalau ada yang mengenalinya di pulau ini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun yang begitu senang langsung berdiri dan memberikan pelukan singkat untuk fansnya ini kemudian kembali duduk.

"_you favorite song is what?_" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sehun langsung tertawa mendengar bahasa Inggris kekasihnya yang kacau ini.

"aish jinja." Ringis Kyuhyun pelan.

Si yeoja muda menjawab dengan menyebutkan judul lagu Super Junior yang jadi _favorite_ nya.

"_Where you_.. apa yah, sebentar." Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana menanyakannya.

"Chagiya, tanyakan padanya sejak kapan ia tahu tentangku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menanyakan kepada apa yang diminta kekasihnya ini karena memang dirinya lumayan jago dalam bahasa inggris.

"_When did you know about him?_" tanya Sehun.

Sigadis muda kembali menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta Sehun kembali menanyakannya kepada fansnya ini.

"_How?_" tanya Sehun.

"_Youtube?_" tanya Kyuhyun,

Si gadis mengiyakan.

Setelah itu ia meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama lalu berlalu dari pasangan kekasih ini.

"Kamu harus lebih rajin lagi belajar bahasa Inggris oppa." Ujar Sehun.

"Untuk apa belajar? Aku punya kamu yang jadi _translator_ku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan rayuannya.

Sehun hanya memasang _poker face_ nya. Dirinya sudah kebal dengan rayuan kekasihnya ini walau didalam hati ia sudah sangat berbunga-bunga.

"aku serius sayang." Tambah Kyuhyun melihat respon Sehun.

"ne." jawab Sehun cuek dan melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan mereka kembali berjalan menuju hotel. Diperjalanan pulang, seorang namja asing menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

Kyuhyun yang sangat tahu kalau ini hanya modus dari pria ini langsung memasang tampang sinisnya dan menarik Sehun kebelakang tubuhnya.

"bisikkan padaku. Biar aku yang menjawabnya." Bisik Kyuhyun ketelinga Sehun.

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris ke Kyuhyun dan langsung diucapkan Kyuhyun ke namja asing ini dengan wajah sinisnya.

"_We are from Korea. I'm her boyfriend._" Ujar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sinamja asing yang menanyakan asal Sehun dan menambahkan identitas dirinya sebagai kekasih Sehun.

Sehunnya ini sangat cantik dengan tubuh tinggi dan bentuk tubuh _sexy_. Sekalipun Kyuhyun itu seorang _Idol_ tapi untuk mempertahankan dan menjaga Sehun itu luar biasa susah. Banyak _namja_ yang mengincar kekasihnya ini. Bahkan baru beberapa jam sampai di Maldives ini sudah ada yang berani mengajak Sehun berkenalan terlebih dihadapannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun harus lebih _extra_ lagi menjaga Sehun dan sepertinya ia akan kembali meminta diajarkan bahasa Inggris lagi pada Sehun.

END

Adegan Kyuhyun dan fansnya diambil dari Fluttering India dengan modifikasi sesuai cerita ff ini.


End file.
